Kaoru's Guilt, Tanaka's Fate
by Metron99
Summary: Following harsh words, the boy who had a crush on Kaoru Matsubara is left brokenhearted. Kaoru wants to apolygise, but Himeko Shirogane has already taken advantage of the situation. plus, Tanaka Kyoshi seems to have a new destiny awaiting him. KaoruxOC [Based on 'Lantern's Light']


**The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

it was late at night within the metropolin city of New Townsville.  
and, many of it's people were sleeping soundly.

well..all except for ONE.

it was now "5:47AM".  
and, Kaoru Matsubara still lay awake on her bed.

the dark haired girl stared at the cealing.  
her bright green eyes open wide, never once blinking.

Kaoru exhaled sharply..as she had been for quite some time.

"what did i do?.." said Kaoru, sadly

*****[Flashback]*****

_**[Utonium Institute, The Afternoon]**_

_Kaoru sat at a couch, watching a soccer game and television._  
_as she reached for a can of soda..Momoko and Miyako suddenly appeared._

_"HEY, Kaoru!" said Miyako, happily_

_Kaoru eyed the blonde girl._  
_then exhaled, as she drank her soda._

_"(urp) h-hey.."_

_Momoko grinned a "sly" grin (one that Kaoru didn't paticularly care for.)_

_"what?!"_

_Momoko grinned._

_"WE know something YOU-DON'T-KNOW.." said Momoko, in a sing-song voice_

_Kaoru scoffed._

_"i don't care.."_

_"It's about YOU."_

_"don't..CARE."_

_"a boy at school as a CRUSH on you!" said Miyako_

_Kaoru choked._  
_she spart out her drink, coughing._

_"wa-What?!"_

_the two girls smiled happily._

_"It's TRUE._  
_we know a boy who just Can't Stop thinking about you!" said Momoko_

_Kaoru blushed bright red._  
_then, looked away, avoiding eye contact._

_"re-really.."_

_"YEAH!, Really._  
_and, we think it's just ADORABLE!" exclaimed Miyako_

_Kaoru sunk in her seat, feeling embarassed._

_unlike most girls, Kaoru wasn't into Romance and "girly" stuff._

_which, she imagined came from being the only daughter in her family._  
_and, spending most of her childhood with her brothers..who pretty much "manned her up" in a sense._

_"wh-who is it?"_

_Momoko and Miyako smiled together._

_"TANAKA!"_  
_"TANAKA!"_

_Kaoru grimaced, widening her eyes._  
_Tanaka was a boy whome she once rescued from Mojo as "Buttercup"_

_he wasn't a very "popular" kid._  
_(in fact, he was a prime target for bullies)_  
_but, ever since that day..Tanaka liked to be near her._

_Tanaka was not stupid, either._  
_he quite easily deduced that She, Momoko and Miyako were the Powerpuff Girls Z._

_but, he swore to NEVER tell anyone._  
_in fact, he tended to drop by at the Utonium Institute and help out._

_of course, Tanaka mostly tried to help HER for some apparent reason._  
_and, at school, he ALWAYS attended her many Soccer Games._

_NOW, Kaoru knew the reason why: he liked her._

_Kaoru blushed bright red._  
_almost flattered that someone was actually crushing on HER._

_"SO, when are you gonna go out with him?!" asked Momoko_

_Kaoru eyed the redhead._

_"Wa-WHAT?!"_

_"Now that you know that Tanaka likes you._  
_When are you gonna ask him out on a date!?"_

_Kaoru blushed bright red._  
_then, turned her head to avoid eye contact, once again._

_"i don't DO dates." growled Kaoru_

_"besides..Everybody knows that it's the BOYS who are suppose to ask."_

_"I thought that was only for GIRL Girls._  
_The same thing applies to Tomboy Girls, too?!"_

_"I may have to do more research." said Miyako, picking up a Magazine on "Dating and Romance"_

_Kaoru was starting to get ANNOYED at her friends/teammates._

_"what makes you two think i even LIKE Tanaka, anyway?!"_

_Momoko and Miyako looked at her._

_"Well, DON'T you?!"_

_Kaoru paused, frozen still._

_she had to admit..Tanaka was kinda "cute"_  
_and, he was also the nicest boy she'd had EVER known._

_but, Kaoru had her pride._  
_and, didn't like showing her sensitive side to ANYONE._

_so..she lied._

_"no..i don't."_

_"What!?" said Momoko_

_"(shouting) I DON'T, YOU HEAR ME!?_  
_I DO NOT LIKE TANAKA, AT ALL!"_

_Kaoru was now standing, and looking right at her friends._

_she was now in a rage._  
_and, shen like this..Kaoru acted irrational._

_"HE'S STUPID!, HE'S UGLY!_  
_HE..is a WORTHLESS, USELESS FREAK!_

_I DON'T LIKE HIM, and I NEVER WILL!_  
_So, both of you just KNOCK IT OFF!"_

_Momoko and Miyako stared blankly at Kaoru._  
_immediatly, Kaoru regreted her outburst._

_but, her guilt increased..when she saw who had jusy came in the room._  
_there, standing a few feet away..was a brown haired, blue eyed male teen._

_Tanaka stood frozen still, and stunned and shocked look on his face._  
_Kaoru's heart sank as she saw tears forming in his eyes..and, finally drop down his cheek._

_Momoko and Miyako noticed that Kaoru was looking at something._  
_they turned..and, also saw Tanaka standing there._

_"t-tanak-" stutted Kaoru_

_but, Tanaka didn't listen._  
_he dropped a heart-shaped box, which broke..spilling candies_

_he then ran._

_"NO!, TANAKA WAIT!"_

_Tanaka ran out the room._  
_Kaoru just stood there, shellshocked_

_she looked at Momoko and Miyako..who glared at her coldly._

_"how could you SAY such horrible, terrible things?!" said Miyako_

_"I-I'm Sorry, i didn't-"_

_"Then, WHY did you say them!?" snapped Momoko_

_Kaoru was speechless._  
_unable to find any excuse to justify herself._

_"i..i don't know."_

_"Well, i think i know what you SHOULD do: Go Apolygise." said Momoko, sternly_

_For once, Kaoru didn't object to her "leader" in the slightest._

_not caring anymore about her ballgame on TV._  
_the tomboy ran out of the room, calling Tanaka's name._

_"TANAKA!?"_

_Kaoru franticly burst outside into the grounds of the Utonium Institute._  
_but, she didn't see Tanaka ANYWHERE (not even far off.)_

_feeling (and, sorta HOPING) that he went home._  
_Kaoru made her "powerpuff ring" materialize on her finger._

_using it with the jeweled brouch of her Powerpuff Belt she immediatly transformed into "Powered Buttercup"_

_Kaoru/Buttercup shot up into the air and, flew off into the city at top speed, trailing green light behind her._

_(("i'm sorry..i'm sorry..i'm sorry..i'm sorry..")) thought Buttercup, repetivly_

*****[End of Flashback]*****

Fresh, Hot Tears formed in Kaoru's emerald eyes as she recalled that memory.  
she quickly wiped them away (despite no one being there to see her.)

Kaoru NEVER DID catch up with Tanaka, that day..  
in fact, he wasn't seen or heard from until the day after.

apparently, he got lost in The Woods (Fuzzy Lumpkins Territory)  
and, it took him that long just to get our and get back home.

of course, ever since then..Tanaka had "changed"

gone was the chipper boy with a smile that could brighten the grayest day.  
NOW, he was depressed, distant, almost "emotionless".

Tanaka stopped attending Kaoru's soccer games.  
in fact, he avoid ALL sports in general..refused to take Gym Class, too.

because of his "new personality"  
he was an even Bigger target for bullies than before.

strangely, he did NOTHING to defend himself, anymore.  
all he did was stand there..and, let the jerks beat on him.

He stopped coming to the Utonium Institute.  
and, every day spent there since..has felt empty without him.

of course, everyone knew why.  
and, weren't too shy to express their "disappointment" in their own ways.

Kaoru TRIED to apolygise, TRIED to make things right.  
But, it was obvious that Tanaka didn't believe her, this time.

he remained firm on the belief that Kaoru HATED him.  
and, was doing what he felt she wanted: and, Stayed AWAY from her.

and, that's just what he did..he stayed away.  
when they met in school, he said nothing to her.

he just passed her by..like they were complete strangers.

Kaoru even noticed, one lonely afternoon at home.  
that Tanaka had stopped riding his scooter down her street.

it became painfully obvious to her that Tanaka had changed the route back to his own house.

just so that he wouldn't have to pass HER house.

Kaoru wasn't sure if this was because he was Angry with her..  
or, if it hurt him too much to see ANYTHING that reminded him of her.

Kaoru secretly hoped that he was mad at her..

aside from her deserving his rage.  
she didn't want the very rememberance of her to fill his heart with pain.

on account that pictures of The Powerpuff Girls Z were EVERYWHERE in New Townsville.  
and, since Tanaka knew who they really were, then just looking at "Buttercup" might've been agony.

Kaoru's fears (and, guilt) was stengthened one day at school..  
when she found Tanaka's discarded journal, thrown into a trashcan.

she knew she shouldn't have..but, she read it.  
the entire book detailed Tanaka's Point-of-View of Herself, and her adventures as "Buttercup"

each page described how much Tanaka LOVED her..both as Kaoru AND Buttercup.  
and, how proud he was of her, and how he wanted to make her happy.

Kaoru wept with each word.

in all her years of life, no man (aside from her father)  
had EVER shown her any Love, Compassion and Kindness.

Most guys she'd ever known only want ONE THING from a girl  
(which was one reason she detested wearing skirts, and opted to wear baggy pants.)

Then..Kaoru's heart sanked as she found the final entry.  
she knew it hade to'v been written on the day she broke Tanaka's heart.

it read:

_~The light has gone out in my life..All that remains is DARKNESS._

_without her..i have no reason to go on._  
_the pain is unbearable, I just want it to stop!_

_no one will miss me..no one wi-~_

the entry ended right there.  
Fear and Dread overcame Kaoru.

one word popped in her head.  
one horrible, terrible, frightning word: Suicide.

Tanaka was going to kill himself.  
he was gonna kill himself, and it would be HER FAULT.

Kaoru remembered running in the halls.  
running as fast as she could, looking in every room for Tanaka.

the whole while, her mind racing.  
imagining against her will on the many ways Tanaka could end his precious life..

Poison?, a Bullet to the brain?, Hanging Himself?  
Slitting his wrists?, or worse..his THROAT!?

then, Kaoru stopped abbruptly, thinking.

They were in a school!  
what danger could Tanaka possibly be in a-"

then, it hit her..like her own Powerpuff Mallet: The Roof.

Kaoru remembered running to the high up rooftop of the school building.  
and, to her sheer terror..there was Tanaka, standing dangerously close to the edge

in fear, Kaoru called to him BEGGING him not to jump.

but, her loud voice shocked him.  
and, to her horror..he slipped and fell off the building.

as he screamed, Kaoru quickly transformed into Buttercup  
and, without thinking..she flew and dove down, catching Tanaka just SECONDS before he hit the ground below.

Oddly, though..Tanaka was less than pleased with her.  
he DEMANDED that he release her (which, she DID)

then, angrily proclaimed that he WASN'T suicidal and, just wanted a quiet place to think..ALONE.

Tanaka then stormed off in a huff.  
leaving Kaoru/Buttercup confused, and still feeling guilty.

That was about a week ago..  
and, Kaoru still couldn't get Tanaka out of her mind.

she thought it was Guilt that drove her obsession.  
but, ever since Tanaka started hanging out with "Princess" Himeko Shirogane..she felt something else.

Kaoru found herself watching Tanaka and Himeko..ALOT.  
and, getting mad when Himeko showed him affection..and, Tanaka expressed "happiness" around her.

was this..Jealousy?  
but, Why?!, why would she feel this way?

unless..

Kaoru suddenly shot up, realisation kicking in.

"oh, god..i think i love him." said Kaoru to herself

Kaoru looked at her clock, again: "6:24AM"  
Now, she KNEW that she couldn't sleep.

Kaoru finally got out of bed.  
making her ring materialize, she used it with her brouch and transformed into Buttercup.

Kaoru then flew out of her window.  
flew up HIGH in the sky and hovered in place for awhile.

scanning the area..she soon spotted Tanaka's house at a distance.  
she then shot out like a bullet, trailing bright green light from her feet.

**[Tanaka's Room]**

Tanaka lay awake in bed, his back to the window.  
he was silently looking at his..Ring.

it was a green, metallic ring.  
with a symbol that vaguly resembled a "lantern" on it's face.

he recieved his ring on the day..his heart was broken.  
he remembered it quite well..like it was yesterday.

*****[Flashback]*****

_Tanaka ran as fast as he could, AWAY from the Utonium Institute..away from HER._

_he couldn't believe it._  
_Kaoru, the girl that he deeply Loved and Cared For..said that she HATED him._

_maybe not in those exact words._  
_but, Tanaka now knew that any hopes he had with her..was now GONE, DEAD, naught but Ashes in the wind._

_after Hours and Hours, Tanaka finally stopped running._  
_his head hung slow, he cried hard and tried to breath at the same time._

_he opened his tear filled eyes.._  
_and, found himself in what looked like a dense forest._

_Tanaka knew that this was Fuzzy Lumpkins Turf._  
_but, had NO IDEA how to get out and get back home._

_he wasn't even sure which way he came._  
_and, it was getting so dark, he could barely see a thing._

_Tanaka finally flopped down, sitting on an old log._

_he didn't know if there were any dangerous animals this far in the woods._  
_but, at this point, he REALLY didn't care._

_he was so hurt and full of pain that, getting eaten aline by some beast might be considered an "act of mercy"._

_Finally, Tanaka took his backpack off._  
_unzipping it, he dug through some items, until he found what he was looking for: his Journal._

_taking the Pen tucked within it._  
_he opene dto a blank page, and began to write the best he could._

_"The L-Light has (chock, sob) G-Gonone out in my life.." began Tanaka, his voice breaking_

_"All T-That remains..(sniff) is darkness."_

_Tanaka had to stop to cry for awhile._  
_just thinking about what happened..was tearing him up inside._

_"w-without her..i have n-no reason to go on." continued Tanaka_

_"the p-pain is unbearable, I just want it to stop!"_

_As Tanaka wrote.."something" was approaching him._

_"no one will miss me..no one wi-"_

_Tanaka suddenly noticed that the darkness was being dimmly lit._  
_he looked, and saw a distant green light..which got Closer and Closer to him._

_at first, he thought (and, feared) that it was Kaoru as Buttercup._  
_but, it soon became apparent that it wasn't a living creature._

_as the bright light neared..it consumed Tanaka wrapping his body in it's emerald glow._

_"no!, NOOOOOO!_  
_G-GET OFF ME!, HEEEEEELP!"_

_Tanaka felt himself being pulled UP into the air._  
_he shot out of the trees, and "flew" like a rocket over the wide forest below._

_Tanaka (understandably) screamed at the top of his lungs_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_Finally, the Energy faded and dropped Tanaka down safely on the ground._

_Tanaka got up and looked, confused._  
_he was apparently in some kind of grassy valley, FAR AWAY from the city._

_Then, Tanaka spotted something that caught him off guard._  
_he saw a trail of bored, ruptured earth (like a plow, but..BIGGER)_

_at the end of it..was what looked like a "Spaceship"_  
_it was rather Small, though: no bigger than a small car._

_Tanaka looked hard, squinting his eyes._  
_and, to his shock and amazement: an arm moved within it._

_Frantic, he ran as fast as he could to the ship (tripping at he did)_  
_once he finally made it, he looked inside the "window"_

_the pilot was indeed some kind of Space Alien._

_"he" had pale grey skin._  
_large almond shaped eyes that were full black._  
_his head was shaped like an upside-down pear._  
_and, he had two fingers and a thumb on each hand._

_what was REALLY strange, was the Black-and-Green "Costume" that he wore._  
_which sported a symbol on the chest, which looked like a "Lantern"_

_the Alien looked at him..and, Tanaka looked back._  
_the alien finally coughed, a blue liquid trickling from his mouth._

_it was then that Tanaka finally noticed the bloody gash on his side._

_whoever he was..he was hurt, BAD._

_Tanaka quickly picked up a nearby rock and, used it to shattered and break the glass of the ship's window._

_he then looked inside._

_"D-Don't worry..I'M..HERE..To HELP."_

_"i know (cough-cough)" replied the Alien, in perfect "japanese"_

_Tanaka widened his eyes._

_"you..You can speak Japanese?!"_

_the alien looked at Tanaka._

_"no..it's the RING." said the Alien, showing a green metallic ring on his finger_

_"can you please help me out?"_

_"OH!, Yeah..sure."_

_Tanaka reached inside and grabbed ahold of the alien's body._  
_as he pulled him out, the alien also tried to get up._

_but, it became clear that he couldn't do it on his own._  
_and, that he obviously needed Tanaka's help to do so._

_once out, Tanaka helped to keep him up._

_"here..lean on me." said Tanaka_

_"thank you."_

_"you're welcome._  
_Now, let's get away from your ship."_

_"hah-heh..it's not 'MY' ship._  
_not even a "ship" at all: it's an escape pod._

_but, good plan, never-the-less._  
_no telling If or When it'll explode."_

_Tanaka led his "new friend" away from the spacecraft._  
_once they were far enough away, Tanaka laid him down on the ground._

_the alien breathed heavily._  
_he was clearly in a great state of pain._

_"what did this to you?" asked Tanaka_

_the alien groaned painfully._  
_then, finally replied._

_"a..a Monster._  
_one that i was trying to bring to justice."_

_"Justice?" said Tanaka, confused_

_"Yes..i am a Green Lantern._  
_an inter-galactic law enforcement officer."_

_"you mean..you're some kind of COP?!"_

_the alien looked up at Tanaka._

_"is..is that what the people of your planet call their enforcers of the law?"_

_"pretty much, yeah." said Tanaka_

_"then, YES: I am a "cop"._

_"whoooa.."_

_the Alien looked at him again._

_"you're name."_

_"huh?!"_

_"what is your name?"_

_Tanaka stuttered a bit._  
_but, soon calmed himself down enough to speak properly._

_"T-Tanaka, Tanaka Kyoshi."_

_the alien paused..then, spoke again._

_"i..am called..ZAM."_

_"Zam?"_

_Zam then removed his green ring._  
_and, held it in the palm of his hand._

_"th-the ring..it c-chose you."_

_Zam offered the ring to Tanaka..who just stared._

_"Take it.."_

_"B-But, i can't-"_

_"my time..is nearly done._  
_YOU, Tanaka of Earth, are it's chosen sucessor."_

_Tanaka remained hesitant._

_"Y-You must have the wrong guy, I CAN'T BE-"_

_"the ring NEVER makes a mistake." said Zam, sternly_

_Zam offered the ring AGAIN._

_"take it..it is YOURS, now."_

_with that, the ring glowed with bright green energy._  
_it hovered upwards..and, Tanaka stared at it with wide eyes._

_(("TANAKA KYOSHI OF EARTH..YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN.")) said the Ring, in a female computer voice_

_The ring then flew to Tanaka..and, slipped onto his finger._  
_Tanaka's eyes then glowed full bright green..as his body was consumed with emerald energy._

_first..he felt a coldness sweep over him._  
_then, he felt a hot sensation over the cold._

_when the energy subsided..Tanaka opened his eyes._  
_and, to his Shock and Amazment..he was wearing an outfit similair to Zam's._

_only..different._

_his body appeared to be wearing a black jumpsuit that felt like Kevlar._  
_and, over top of it..was Metallic armor in different shades of Green._

_his "uniform" resembled Samurai Armor._  
_even the Lantern Symbol on his chest was only a Dot with two Horizontal Lines._

_"you..are now..one of "us." began Zam, his voice heavy_

_Tanaka looked down at the dying alien._

_"you..are a Green Lantern._  
_p-protector of peace and j-justice, great honor..r-responsibility."_

_Tanaka frowned, knowing that Zam's life was nearly over._

_"the..g-guadians..will send for you._  
_(violent cough) use..the ring...wisely."_

_with that, Zam took his last breath..and died._  
_his lantern uniform soon faded, revealing what looked like "native clothing"_

_Tanaka frowned, feeling sad._  
_despite only knowing Zam for a few minutes._

_Tanaka was suddenly jolted from his sadness by an explosion._  
_he turned and saw that the damaged spacecraft was detonating._

_the final blast was powerful._  
_sending out a large dome of fire and debre that spread FAR._

_Tanaka yelled out at it neared him but, his ring immediatly reacted, casting an energy dome over his body._

_Tanaka soon opened his eyes, finding himself alive._  
_as his dome shield faded, he serveyed his surroundings._

_the area was now nothing but a burnt crater._  
_both the ship, AND Zam's body were gone._

_Tanaka finally looked at his ring with wide eyes._

_"what..The..HECK!?"_

*****[End of Flashback]*****

Tanaka continued to stare at his ring intently.

it had been WEEKS, yet Tanaka still hadn't heard from these "Guardians"  
(so, he was left to only wonder what they were going to do with him once they did.)

for the time being, he'd been TRYING to do what he felt he was suppose to: Fight Crime and Help People.

It wasn't SO BAD.  
if he encountered any "problems", his Ring usually told him what to do.

and, once he found the ring's "Power Battery"  
(which Zam apparently jettisoned prior to his crash landing on earth)  
he didn't have to worry about conserving that much power, anymore.

Tanaka felt pretty good.  
like he was FINALLY being an actual Superhero, rather than just being a "Sidekick" to Three.

Just then, Tanaka heard a hard tap..on his window.  
curious, he sat up and looked in the direction of it.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Tanaka scowled, annoyed.  
feeling that it was Himeko as "Princess"..AGAIN.

Sometimes, Himeko "transformed" into her Alter Ego, Princess Morbucks  
who acted on Himeko's desired and feelings (only, enhanced to a certain degree.)

usually, Tanaka would find Princess hovering outside her window.  
playing (rather badly) on a violin or piano, trying to serenade him.

Tanaka found this CUTE, at first.  
but, it was starting to get Annoying (especially when he was TIRED, and wanted to Sleep!)

Tanaka finally got out of bed.  
groaning, he got up and marched towards the window.

gripping the string, he pulled up the blinds..but, was shocked to see that it WASN'T Princess.

instead, he was looking at none other than Kaoru.  
who was (obviously) in her "Powered Buttercup" form.

Tanaka scowled as he opened the window.

"what do YOU want?" asked Tanaka, coldly

Kaoru/Buttercup frowned sadly.  
then, finally looked at Tanaka and spoke.

"Tanaka..we NEED to talk."

"no, we don't."

"YES, WE DO!  
Look, i know you don't believe me, but i REALL AM SOR-"

"you can't take back the Truth, Kaoru." said Tanaka, crossing his arms

"You meant EVERY WORD of what you said."

"NO, I DIDN'T!" shouted Kaoru, tears in her eyes

"then, 'WHY' did you say it!?"

Kaoru paused, falling silent.

"i..I-I don't know!  
it just..s-slipped out."

Tanaka wasn't at all convinced.  
so, Kaoru continued her plight.

"Tanaka, LOOK..i'm-i'm sorry.  
i NEVER should of said those things, hurt you like that.

b-but, i Promise..Things will be different!"

"Things ARE different, MATSUBARA!  
I finally found a girl who Appretiates me."

Kaoru scowled.

"you mean SHIROGANE!?  
that..That Spoiled Brat Princess!?"

Tanaka scowled at Kaoru.

"she may be Loud, Obnoxius and Rude.  
But, at least SHE pays attention to me, and treats me like a Person."

"SHE'S USING YOU!  
she's only dating you to make me Jealous!"

"YOU?!, Jealous!?"

"YES!, Because i LOVE YOU, D*MMIT!"

Tanaka's eyes widened at this.

at first, he felt a hint of hope..  
but, he soon became embittered, again.

"no..it's a lie.  
just like everything i ever thought about us."

Tears formed in Kaoru's eyes.

"Tanaka, no..it isn't-"

"go away, kaoru..just leave me alone."

"BUT-!"

"leave."

Tanaka shut the window tight, locking it.  
he glared at Kaoru one last time..then, let down the blinds.

Kaoru hovered in place, a hurt look on her face.  
she then buried her face in her hands, and cried

"what have i done?...what have i done?!"

* * *

**Author Note: This oneshot is meant to be a Preview at a PPGZ Fanfic that i'm planning.**

**Basicly, it's a Spinoff to my current PPG Crossover 'Lantern's Light'**  
**but, This One takes place in the universe of 'Powerpuff Girls Z'**  
**(which, in my opinion, is an Alternate Universe.)**

**this oneshot basicly follows the same formula as an older onshot of mine: "Buttercup's Guilt"**  
**in that Buttercup (or, "Kaoru") is the focus character through most of this.**

**this story has some mature themes to it (you know, just to show that this is SERIOUS.)**  
**but, nothing too graphic that would grant an R-Rating or something like that.**

**followers of my original story will notice some "familiar" storypoints.**  
**mainly, Buttercup's Guilt, Eric/Tanaka's bitterness AND him dating Princess Morbucks.**

**Since PPGZ is an AU from the original series.**  
**i decided to give Tanaka a "different" origin from Eric.**

**this one is based on Hal Jordon and Abin Sur.**  
**in that Tanaka recieved his ring from a dying alien, rather than the ring "finding him"**

**Also, he didn't go to Planet Oa for training, here.**  
**instead, he is "home schooled" by his own ring.**  
**(this is similair to "Frontier Lanterns" on GL:TAS.)**

**the Alien (Zam) is indeed based on the classic "Roswell Aliens" (called "Greys", aren't they?**  
**and, his Named is an offhanded reference to Invader ZIM (i just changed a letter.)**

**feel free to imagine Zam with 'Richard Horvitz' voice.**

**Basicly, this short story is what it's suppose to be.**  
**a Japanese Reimagining of an American Story that i'm already writing.**

**Please, no PPGZ Critizism.**  
**i'm kinda annoyed with all that.**


End file.
